1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and a recording medium on which an image processing program is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-338500 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-338502 disclose image processing devices in which an image processing section is constructed by connecting image processing modules and buffer modules for storing image data, and that carry out a desired image processing due to an image processing module carrying out image processing on image data acquired from the module of the preceding stage and outputting processed image data to the module of the subsequent stage. Further, these documents also disclose techniques in which a buffer module outputs a request to a resource managing section and causes a memory region for storing image data to be reserved or freed.
In order to improve the computing capacity and make processing high-speed, there is the call for use of, in addition to a conventionally-used CPU (Central Processing Unit), an accelerator such as a GPU (Graphics Processing Unit) or the like whose specialty is image processing, i.e., to carry out processing by utilizing plural processors. Further, in recent years, processing devices equipped with plural CPUs have been becoming rare.
In a device that uses a single processor, a single memory space as well is used. However, in a device that uses plural processors, there are cases in which the plural processors use one memory space in common, and cases in which the plural processors use memory spaces that are physically or virtually different from one another.